Dante surfs FanFiction dot Net
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Check out how Dante and Virgil finds out about fanfics in this site and how they're reaction will be...please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dark-KaZuki: This is the new story! Devil May Cry! Okay, this time is not only I writing, is LosstarotGirl and I. We kinda came up with this idea together and decided to work on it together. So credits go to her too, she's my partner and my friend.

LosstarotGirl: Hey, I hope you enjoy this fic. We spent a lot of time planning it out. You already know that we don't own anything from DMC, so please read and review.

Disclaimer: LosstarotGirl and me do not own Devil May Cry

* * *

Dante had received some calls from his friends, which got him sitting on the couch right now curious about it. His friends have been telling him about a site called the most popular fan site around the Internet. Dante is not really an Internet surfer, who surfs the net that often but since he found out this new site, maybe he has something new to do in the net.

He got up from the couch and walk to his library room of his apartment, where all the books, files are stash in the room. And there is the computer, right beside the book shelve. The room is not so large but the numerous books stored in each shelves make it look a little crowded for a room. Dante walk to the computer and switches it on.

"I wonder what's so interesting about the site…" he muttered to himself. Growing even more curious, he type down the URL of the site. There it was, the screen displaying of Dante lay back on his chair and just simply click on the category 'Games', there were several listed titles in. He check down and the one title that caught his attention was…

"Devil May Cry?" Dante muttered once again curiously, not knowing what it is but wanting to know what it is at one time, he click on the title. He looked amused all of a sudden.

"It's a place for stories?" again the half-demon muttered, he eye around the titles to read and to his surprise, there was one title that got his first attention. He raises his eyebrows, didn't know whether to react surprise or shock or—funnily curious.

"What the hell? 'Dante's times with kindergarten'?" Dante muttered, reading the name of the title. He clicked on the title and read chapter one of the stories.

" 'A/N: I kind of think of this idea for a while and imagine how would it be like when Dante gets a job to teach kindergarten. Hope you like it.'" Dante read the first paragraph off the page. His eyes went down, reading the first chapter. Dante kept himself calm and steady, although he was a lot surprise how his name and—well, a familiar name he knows about himself. And so he read the story…

" 'It was a beautiful day and it is also a day where Dante gets a job to teach kindergarten. He walked in the kindergarten called 'Rosy Kinder' and step in, he saw many little children playing around the house and lots of them were being mischievous little brats to him. He sighed and walk in…'" Dante nodded his head slowly, looking pretty amuse and satisfied with the story. He jumps to a few paragraphs forward.

" '"And so this is how we start with ABC." Dante finish teaching the 20 kids in his little classroom. Then there was one kid who keeps pulling his hand up and waving it instead, even since Dante was busy teaching. Dante sighed, "What is Rei?" the little girl step forward from his desk and walk to Dante, his head could only reach to Dante's knees. Dante hoped he didn't step on her.

The little girl then poke his boots, and look up the tall half-demon.

"Are this leather?" Rei asked, Dante nodded.

Rei gasped along with the whole class, "You're an animal killer!"

Dante widen his eyes, "What!"

"You kill animal to get leather!" Rei and the whole classroom shouted out. Dante snarled, "Oh really? Like what kind of animal I killed to get leather?"

"You're an animal killer, you're an animal killer, you're an animal killer. You're an animal killer…" and they go one with the same repeating sentence. Dante was almost about to blow, he nearly went crazy.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Dante yelled.

"YOU'RE AN ANIMAL KILLER!" the whole classroom yelled back." Dante burst out laughing after reading the paragraph, holding his stomach to control his laughs.

"Oh my God! That was damn funny!" Dante commented, still laughing. Then he wipes his tears of laughter away and all of a sudden, the computer was accidentally being restarted. Dante slap his forehead.

"No! It was getting good!" Dante whined, hitting the chair in annoyance. That's when an idea came to his mind, he smirked.

"I'm calling Virgil, Erika and Raine over! They're gonna read this with me alright!" Dante said happily, walking out of the door and quickly calling his friends and brother.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short, but I can't think of anything else at the moment. So, please review and give credits to LosstarotGirl and me! I should thank her too! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dark-KaZuki and I do not own Devil May Cry or anything from DMC.

Note (LosstarotGirl): The second chapter. You'll get to meet Raine and Erika. I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to thank Dark-Kazuki for coming up with this story. I probably never would have thought of it. Also, my brother came up with the story title in this chapter. So it's kind of a three-person effort in creating this story. And I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter.

--

Raine, Virgil and Erika arrived at the same time, all three wondering why Dante had called them in the first place. All they could understand was he had found something he liked on the Internet and wanted to show them. Dante could be so weird at times.

Virgil was the first to get in, nearly locking the two girls outside. "You invited them because?" He asked Dante, expecting him to say something about a party.

"Because they would like this site too." Dante answered, shoving his brother away from the door.

Virgil walked towards the library, wondering how he could have allowed Dante to even talk him into this. He had better things to do than watch Dante look at things on his computer. What that was, exactly, he didn't know. But he did know that there was something better that he could be doing instead of this.

"Virgil!"

Virgil turned to see an angry Erika stomping in his direction. "Did you run into the door on your way in?" He asked with a cruel grin.

"For your information, I wasn't the one that ran into the door." She growled.

Virgil chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. She'll heal." He spoke through his struggling laughter.

"That's not the point." Erika was now close to laughing with Virgil, her face set in an angry expression that was melting away.

"Ouch." They heard Raine behind them. She was holding her hand to her forehead and glaring at Virgil while Dante walked next to her, offering to get an ice pack. "I am going to kill him." Raine growled.

Erika, thinking of the possibility of Raine actually beating Virgil, which wasn't very likely, stepped out in front of him and began to calm Raine down. "He didn't mean to hit you with the door." She explained. "He was only joking when he tried to lock us out. He's real sorry about it."

"Yeah right." Virgil muttered behind her.

Erika quickly hit him, indicating that he wasn't supposed to talk at the moment.

"We'll meet you two in the library." Erika went on. "Virgil and I will get the ice pack." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back and towards the kitchen. She then growled under her breath to Virgil, "Don't you ever expect me to do this ever again."

After moving out of earshot, Virgil answered, "That's what you said last time."

"What?" Erika was confused.

"Never mind." Virgil walked on, leaving Erika to wonder what he had been talking about.

Raine and Dante sat in front of the computer, looking at the list of stories.

"Thanks for letting us in." Raine said while leaning towards Dante. "I didn't expect Virgil to slam the door in our faces."

"I didn't expect him to come." Dante answered. "I'm glad you came too. Erika gets too serious about everything."

Raine was surprised. Usually Dante would joke around with both of them and now he was showing favoritism towards her. She knew something had to be going on.

Dante suddenly mussed her hair, creating a light mound of hair on the top of her head. "Perfect." He said afterwards with an artist's satisfied grin.

Raine quickly fixed her hair and punched Dante for messing it up in the first place. She then thought it over and hit him again for grinning about it.

Before Dante could say anything about the two hits, Erika and Virgil finally arrived in the library, neither one talking to the other.

"Lover's quarrel?" Dante asked sarcastically.

"Shut-up." They answered in unison.

Dante nodded, deciding he was right. He turned back to the computer and began scrolling through the stories again. He hardly noticed that Erika and Virgil were standing behind him, both looking somewhat curious but trying to hide it.

"That one." Erika suddenly said, pointing to a title that seemed unlikely to Dante.

"The Wedding Killer?" Dante asked doubtfully.

Erika tilted her head. "Well, did you look at the summary?"

Dante looked. "So?"

"Move it." Erika said, shoving Dante off his chair.

She sat in his place and began to read the summary, " 'Dante crashes a wedding after learning that some of the guests aren't human.' That's why I want to read it." She looked to the annoyed Dante and clicked on the title.

" 'Dante crouched behind the last pew, his ice eyes searching for the demon that he had seen going into the church. He couldn't understand what a demon was doing in a church, even less why it would be attending a wedding. At least it was enough to get his interest.'" Erika smiled. "That sounds like Dante alright."

"Enough about if it sounds like me. If you're going to read, read." Dante was beginning to lose his temper.

" 'His eyes suddenly fell on the demon.' Ouch." Erika commented. Everyone glared at her until she continued. " 'He immediately jumped and, landing on the unsuspecting demon, began to beat it mercilessly.

" 'The people around him screamed out of fear and began to run, mostly running into each other and trampling whoever was unfortunate enough to fall.' The writer didn't really have much respect for people, did he?"

Raine, getting far too annoyed with Erika's comments, began to read instead. " 'The demon threw Dante off and jumped into the air, grabbing onto a chandelier and swinging until it could find a safe place to escape to.

Dante calmly looked up and called, "You think that's going to save you?" before jumping after it and catching hold of one of its bony feet. He began climbing up the demon only to be kicked off, landing in the chaos below.

'After avoiding several feet, he stood and searched the room for the demon again. He found it just as it ran out the front door.

Knowing that he had no other choice, Dante climbed onto the shoulders of the wedding guests and, trying not to step on any heads, ran over the mass of people and out the door. He stopped and looked up and down the streets. The demon was nowhere in sight.'"

"Is that all?" Virgil asked, boredom overtaking his voice.

"I liked it." Erika said; giving Virgil a look that told him she at least had taste, as far as she believed, anyways.

"We should read more." Raine said excitedly.

"Why don't we take turns each day?" Dante suggested.

"This is bad." Erika hid her face in her hands. "I'm never going to escape, am I?"

"At least you aren't related to one of them. I had to put up with Dante for years until we finally were able to find different apartments."

"Look what good that did for you." Erika mumbled as she stood and tried to sneak away.

Virgil followed her with his eyes, then thought of a way to make her suffer. "I'll choose the next story for tomorrow." He said to Dante, noticing Erika's quick turn around and venomous glare. "I'm sure I can find something better than what you three would."

"So it's agreed?" Dante asked, expecting everyone to be just as thrilled about it as he was. Raine was the first to jump at the idea. Erika was hesitant but took it as a challenge to out do Virgil.

Raine and Dante were glad to finally have something to look forward to each day since the shortage of demons. Little did they know, their pleasant little daily gatherings would become contests of who could either torment everyone the worst or of who could find the better stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark-KaZuki: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and yeah, but please do read. I mean, it's LosstarotGirl, Lecter (her brother) and my idea and effort so please do understand. We kinda took a pretty long time to think about the storyline, the chapters, and the stories in and if some of the titles and the pens names in here are available in the site, please forgive us.

Disclaimer: LosstarotGirl and I do not own DMC3 or just anything related to that

--

And so Erika was the first to come over to Dante's apartment at pretty early in the morning around 9:30AM. Dante was all really curious and confuse why would Erika come so early…like, what's the rush?

"Hey Eri, what's the rush?" Dante asked, after taking a short bath and now having a towel on his head having to dry his hair. Erika gives a light punch on his shoulder.

"Don't call me Eri while Raine and Virgil are here. It's just sound really—awful." Erika frowned and switches on the computer. Dante and Erika are pretty much like siblings, the relationship between Virgil, Erika, Raine and Dante are best friends since they started school and now when they have their own lives, they still have the relationship on.

Virgil and Erika mostly don't seem to get along so much, but they do care for each other secretly and also deeply. Who knows? What will they become? Dante and Erika are one of the closest unrelated sibling friends around.

"Hey sis, you don't really have to be in such a rush. Virgil was just joking anyway about yesterday." Dante said, patting Erika's shoulder to calm her down a little. Erika scowled at him and turn back at the computer to search the same site they found or rather Dante introduce to them.

"Well he didn't apologize about slamming the door right in front of our face and hit Raine. And he said he can find a better story in this site, so I'm taking his challenge." Dante sweat dropped and smiled nervously, looking at the screen with Erika in the same site.

"Oh come on Eri, Virgil was just joking and even if what he said yesterday was probably just a show-off-his ego kinda thing." Dante again said, looking his eyes at Erika scrolling down to find a good story to read. Erika jerked up at his comment and turn the chair around to look at him, Dante fell down by the way Erika turn the chair in a dash.

"Exactly! So I'm taking the challenge to spoil his ego!" Erika said sternly, then turning around to face the computer screen. Dante got back to his feet and laughed nervously and went to look at the screen.

"So…any good stories?" Dante asked, looking at the screen. Erika didn't answer him for a while; too busy looking for a good story. Then she grinned proudly.

"Found it!" Erika beamed, clapping her hands together and clicking on the story.

" 'Dantesel and Virgiltel'?" Dante read out the title, perk one of his eyebrows up confusingly. Erika grinned sneakily and clicks on the title.

Erika then look up at Dante upward and a sweet smile created on her lips, Dante then look at her curiously.

"What?" Dante asked.

Erika grinned and hit him on the chest playfully.

"Don't you know a fairy tale that has got to do with this story?"

Dante close his eyes, his finger on his forehead and trying to think long about what Erika asked him. Then he grinned and smacks the chair.

"Yes! Hansel and Gretel!" Dante grinned wide and look at the screen with Erika.

"I can't wait to see what role is Virgil taking as Virgiltel." Dante laughed, Erika chuckle and they read along the story.

" 'This story is a Hansel and Gretel Devil May Cry version. Watch how Dante as Hansel and Virgil as Gretel! Dantesel and Virgiltel!'" Erika read out the summary and just read the first paragraph of the first chapter.

" 'Long ago, there live a pair of married couples staying in a cottage in the woods. The husband was sitting on his rocking chair, while the wife was sewing some sweaters. "Honey, we must abandon the kids somewhere. We don't have enough money for them to live with us, it'll be a burden." Said the wife, the husband was shocked, "But dear—" "No excuse!" the wife insist again. The husband sigh, "Very well…"' Dante and Erika both raise an eyebrow at this, they look amused.

"Wow…I guess we can get Raine and Virgil to read this. I think it's interesting." Dante commented, Erika looks at his almost like he's insane or something.

"No way…"

"Why not? And besides, we came here for the daily gathering because to share this story together." Dante said, crossing his arms. Erika sighs and gave in; maybe Dante wasn't all so insane.

"Very well then…" Erika said and look back at the screen while Dante walk out of the library room and calling Virgil and Raine to come over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Devil May Cry. Only Raine and Erika.

Note: Sorry we haven't been replying to your reviews, as far as I know. But thanks for reviewing and we'll be sure to work on making it funnier for you. Even though Dark-Kazuki makes it tough by making everything so hilarious. Please read and review.

Nobody: First of all, my brother and we made up the stories in this fic. Also, about the OCs, they can make it more interesting. Besides, this is also romance, both Dante and Virgil fall in love. As for your suggestion of having Virgil comment on everyone spelling his name wrong, we'll think about it. And it's not just fans that spell his name wrong; it's misspelled on an official site too.

Demon Spawn: (From Dark-KaZuki) Hey! LosstarotGirl didn't mention your review because we were only pissed off at a review refer as 'Nobody'. And we are glad that we can give you the humor fic that you've ever read and I don't know what I'm talking about…

Nobody: (From Dark-KaZuki) Well, just like how LosstarotGirl said to you like the above. LosstarotGirl was pretty not satisfied with what you said in the review but I as well, tried to control my temper lately. But to be straight forward, first of all, it seem that you didn't have anything nice to say to this fic, in fact, to me, you seem to be criticizing our fic. I hate to mention this and please do accept my apologies but do have a pleasure listening to my blabbering. I would be very open-minded but the ways you place your comment give me LOTS of reason to reply. First of all, the Ocs, I think there is no problem with it un least if you give me a special, more reasonable reason what is your problem with the OC. As for the Virgil's name, to tell you the truth, all of us in this whole world have different mind set and different suggestion and can also place and create any opinion. Well LosstarotGirl and my opinions on Virgil's name are—we like his name that way and it best fitted him than to spell it 'Vergil'. Which I think it looks pretty pathetic. So to make it straight, the way you comment on your review, you're actually trying to say WE also spell his name wrong. So anyway, I've done my long blabbering. Whether you like it or not, I don't care! Thank you.

Raine and Virgil arrived some time after Erika had read Dantesel and Virgiltel. Neither of them knew what to expect. They hadn't even expected Erika to be there before them. While waiting for Dante to stop bragging about Erika finding a great story, Raine snuck into the library. She knew she was leaving Virgil to suffer with his brother but didn't care. She had to find out what Erika had found, and something else that she didn't want the guys to hear.

"Erika?" Raine said, creeping through the door.

"Yeah. I'm here at the computer." Erika answered. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see what the story is." Raine said, her voice seeming to be hiding something.

Erika gave Raine and unbelieving look. "Really?" She asked sarcastically.

Raine couldn't take it any more. "Did you and Dante…"

Erika looked at her as though she were insane.

"Did you?" Raine seemed to have a look of both anger and fear.

"No. Dante and I are just friends." Erika suddenly got the idea of what was going on. "You like him, don't you?"

Dante and Virgil walked towards the library. Both had had enough of their conversation and wanted to see what the girls were up to. Dante had heard his name mentioned and rapidly grew curious. "Shh." He said to Virgil who hadn't even indicated he was going to say anything. "They're talking about me." Dante added, as if Virgil even cared.

"What's so important about that? And you do know they're going to tear you apart if they catch you eaves-dropping, don't you?" Virgil asked as he leaned against the wall.

Dante suddenly heard Raine say, "Yes. I do like Dante. What about you?"

Dante almost began to celebrate outside the door, starting with a "yahoo" that almost got out of control. Luckily Virgil was there to give him a kick, reminding him of what he was doing.

This time both of the brothers listened in on the conversation between the two girls.

"I'm not answering that." Erika answered, turning back to the computer.

Raine, being as persistent as usual, automatically asked, "What? You like Virgil?" She saw Erika's face flush red. Raine quietly added, "You do. So that's why you always defend him. And why you—"

"Okay." Erika interrupted. "You don't need to give examples. I admit that I… I…"

"You like him."

Erika glared at her. "Yes. I like… Virgil. But it's only because he treats me so well."

"Yeah. Right." Raine said, nodding her head.

Dante suddenly realized Virgil had left him at the door. He quickly walked towards the kitchen after hearing the sound of glass shattering. "What's going on?" He asked.

Virgil, after having dropped one of Dante's glasses, tried to calmly say, "She said she… Erika said that she…"

"That she likes you." Dante finished. "It's a strange thing but it happens."

Virgil glared at him, his face growing redder by the second.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Dante went on, ignoring Virgil's deepening glare. "Unless you like her too."

Virgil's glare disappeared and turned into a look of embarrassment.

Dante grinned, getting the idea of what was going on. "So that's the problem. Looks like my big brother might choose to get laid after all."

"That's not what this is about." Virgil growled. He raised a fist, threatening to punch Dante if he wasn't quiet.

"So, what is it about then?" Dante asked, standing back far enough that he knew Virgil would have a hard time of hitting him without a warning.

Virgil dropped his fist. "I don't know how to tell her." He spoke in a low voice.

"I forgot you never had a girlfriend." Dante muttered. "So? Do you want my help?" Dante stood proudly. "It'll be a nice change, for once."

"Keep talking like that and you won't be giving advice ever again." Virgil moved to leave the kitchen.

Dante stopped him and seriously spoke, "I'll help." He watched Virgil turn and sit on a near by stool. "You'll want her to figure out by giving her hints. She's a smart girl, it shouldn't take her very long."

"And how am I supposed to give her these hints?" Virgil asked, a look of boredom plastered on his still red face.

"The site." Dante said, matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You read her stories that involve romance. It'll be even better if you make sure she's paying attention."

"She hates romance." Virgil reminded.

"So do you. She'll know that something's different and soon find the truth of how you feel about her."

"This is ridiculous." Virgil stood and started for the library door.

"But it'll work. And you won't have to say it straight out, embarrassing yourself even more."

"Fine." Virgil walked on, thinking of whether or not he would give Dante's idea a try. He decided it couldn't hurt. If she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her, then he would tell her bluntly.

Erika and Raine jumped when they heard the door open. They gave each other a secretive look and went onto a different conversation, thinking they were keeping their secrets.

Virgil smirked. They couldn't keep a secret with Dante eavesdropping. They surely couldn't hide that they were trying to keep a secret with Virgil around. He almost pitied them but soon realized he was glad they couldn't keep secrets from them. He never would have found out if they could. He never would have known he had a chance with Erika.

Dante thought about his idea and soon decided it didn't sound too bad. He also began to wonder if Raine could figure it out faster than Erika. Virgil wouldn't know that he was going to turn this into a game, not yet. But he was going to find out which girl could catch on the fastest.

Going into the library, he gave a smile that he knew Virgil would recognize. His smile that always meant there was going to be some trouble.


End file.
